Where New Beginnings Can Lead
by arianz
Summary: Bella and Jake meet at university after both having left their hometowns. A friendship forms from which their relationships blossoms. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is based on a true story

Bella was from a large city, she hated the attitude and the constant hustle and bustle of the big city, having always preferred country life and smaller towns. She had the decision between two universities, one in the city, were she could remain living with her parents on the suburbs on the outer regions of the city and one, two hours from home in a much smaller city where she could live on campus. In the end she chose to leave home, moving into the student halls of residence at the university, living with 23 other students in what they referred to as a block.

Jacob was from a much smaller town where there was no university, his only choice was to stay at home and work or leave town and go to university elsewhere. He chose the university just 1.25 hours from home where most of his mates were going. He too chose to live in the halls and coincidentally was put in the same block as Bella.

Bella doesn't remember the first time she met Jake, she just sort of remembers him always being there. They were both studying towards a Management degree so had a lot of classes together and just spent a lot of time together along with the rest of their mates.

Bella was like a mother to the block, selfless and always there if anyone needed anything. Jake and the other boys used this to their advantage as they knew Bella would always drive them to town and pick them up at 3am if they needed her to. She was known to put bottles of Powerade in the fridges for all the boys before their sports on Saturday mornings, as well as making sure everyone got to their trainings, washing their gear for them and generally just looking out for the wellbeing of everyone.

Bella wasn't your typical girl. She loved nothing more than drinking beer and watching rugby with the boys, in fact she knew more about rugby than all the boys put together. This led her to being misjudged sometimes but her caring and loving made everyone realise she wasn't harsh or butch but gentle. She didn't cake her face in make-up, nor was she uncomfortable walking around university in jandals and trackies with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Bella's hair was her talking point, long, dead straight and naturally blonde. As the year went on, the influence of the other girls in the block took ahold and Bella slowly began wearing mascara every day and doing her hair properly. She was shy and town never interested her that much, she preferred to just drop everyone off then return to her room to read a book.

Jake was pretty much the typical teenage boy. His native background blessed him with flawless tanned skin, gorgeous eyes and a sprinkling of light freckles you wouldn't normally notice. He was outgoing, loved to drink with the boys and a generally happy guy. He played top flight rugby at school, something which him and Bella loved to discuss.

Bella never thought anything more of Jake than just a friend, she was the one he came to when he needed help, when he hurt his shoulder at rugby and couldn't take his own shirt off, when he needed advice on assignments, normal mate stuff. That was all until one night.

The whole block was at a student flat not 5 minutes walk from their block where they all used to go to drink and get ready to go to town. This night Bella had chosen to go out with them all. Jake was controlling the music and at some point played Superhuman, Chris Brown and Keri Hilson's duet, one of Bella's favourite songs. Jake and Bella got all up in each others faces singing the song to each other not realizing that something was up. At the end of the song Bella rushed outside, she hadn't taken her eyes off Jake the entire song and was slowly realizing that maybe she did like him in more ways than just him being a mate.

Bella didn't act on these feelings thinking it was better to just keep them to herself, she didn't want to step on anyone's toes or make life awkward. Life carried on as usual in the block.

A few months later Bella and her 3 best girl mates from the block were having drinks on a Friday night and decided to go to town. The boys too decided to go and they all went in having an awesome night. Jake stayed near Bella most of the night at one point moving behind Bella to dance. Bella having had no experience with boys was confused, but just went along with it and her and Jake ended up laughing their heads off after stupidly grinding on each other in the middle of town. Little did he know, it made her feel all warm and gooey inside, nobody had ever danced with her like that even if it was just a joke.

Weeks passed as usual, before half the block travelled to Bella's hometown where the final of a worldwide sporting event was taking place. Bella, always the responsible one, chose not to drink as she knew she was going home to her parents for the night, while everyone else stayed in a friends apartment in the central city. She kept an eye out for everyone, and was secretly upset when she heard that Jake had hooked up with one of her friends best mates when nobody was looking. She was ready to go and find her dad who was meeting her after he finished his shift at work. She said her goodbyes, arranging a meeting spot for the following day and preparing to leave. Jake was sitting on the ground with a group of mates but insisted that Bella give him a hug before she left, she obliged, never one to pass on a hug, especially from the boy she was secretly crushing on. She left quickly not wanting to make a fuss, as she was walking away she heard Jake says to the same girl he had earlier hooked up with "that girl means the world to me. My life wouldn't be the same without her." Bella's heart melted but at the same time she still wasn't impressed that he had hooked up with her.

They all returned to university seeing out the year with exams and a big party, before all going their separate ways for the summer. Bella was disappointed as she knew it was going to be awhile before she saw Jake again. She looked forward to New Year's however when a big group of them would be going camping at a big music festival and be reunited again.

It broke Bella's heart when she had to sell her ticket, having instead to stay behind and work. She rang the group everyday to talk to them and see how everything was going; she hated to be missing out. She hadn't talked to Jake in almost 2 months and hearing his voice again nearly melted her panties off. How she missed him! Another two months passed and Bella and Jake still hadn't spoken much, he didn't have internet at home, and his cellphone reception was crap so they didn't communicate as often as Bella would have liked.

Bella moved into her flat just 5 minutes walk from the university and 1 minutes walk from Jake's flat a week before classes started. Jake wasn't coming back until the Sunday before classes started. Bella missed Jake a lot, she missed her mate she could talk to about almost anything, she missed the clown who always made her laugh so with nothing else to do one day, she drove the 1.25 hours to Jake's hometown. Not wanting him to think she had come all the way just to see him, she told him she was having lunch with an old friend who lived in the area – which was truthful – and asked if he wanted to catch up later. He seemed excited, texting her back to say even if he was busy he would hang out with her. He picked her up from her car and drove them to the local sushi joint, knowing they were both huge fans of the Japanese cuisine. They ate slowly, talking for at least 2 hours about their summers, going back to uni, and whatever else they could find to talk about. That was the cool thing about Bella and Jake, they could talk about anything. Jake then suggested they go for a drive, he ws worried though, he didn't want Bella to have to drive back in the dark, she didn't mind though. Jake took her for a drive, up a hill to a lookout over the whole town. It was a cloudy and rainy night and it was hard to see. Bella was sure that if it hadn't been raining and they had gotten out of the car they could have made out on top of the mountain, why else would a boy take a girl up to the best place to watch the sunset?

Bella went back that night, wondering what might have been and cursing the weather gods. She spent the weekend with her friends catching up, shopping and preparing for classes on Monday. The first week at university for the year is notorious, attendance in classes is slim and it is pretty much a drinking fest. Monday night was great fun, everyone catching up again for a few drinks, going to town enjoying each others company. Bella was hanging out with the girls having missed their company too over the summer. She ended up going back to the boys flat, Jake giving up his bed for her to sleep in. On Tuesday night Bella tried to keep up with the boys and their drinking. She was doig well until they decided it was time to play the "Roxanne" drinking game. Bella was powerchucking by the end of the song. She was fine to go out after that though, and found herself accidently telling one of the girls about her feelings for Jake. She was embarrassed by her inability to keep things to herself while under the influence of alcohol! On Wednesday night everything changed. There was a toga party in town. Everyone dressed up in their togas and headed out. Bella felt very self conscious, knowing it wasn't er best look, but had fun anyway. That night she found herself staying at the boys flat again, it was easier to just stay there than make one of the boys walk her home in the cold. Jake let Bella sleep in his bed, secretly she was really pleased. He wasn't giving up his bed this time though, instead sharing with Bella. She tried to take up as little of the bed as possible, lying as close to the wall as she could.

Bella woke up in the middle of the night to find Jake's warm body was perfectly spooning hers, his hand resting on her upper thigh. She brushed it off thinking he had probably just rolled towards her in his sleep, what she didn't know was that he couldn't bare to see her shivering in her sleep and moved to keep her warm. This girl was his whole world, she just didn't see it.

Jake woke up first in the morning, smiling when he realized Bella was still there, it wasn't a dream and she was going to wake up in his arms as long as he didn't move…. No way was he moving now! He nestled his nose in her long hair loving the smell of vanilla and coconut. Awhile later Bella stirred waking up in a fluster, confused as to where she was. She smiled when she saw Jake, if he was there everything had to be ok. He smiled at her, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning to you too," he replied, "you ok."

She nodded, rolling over so she could look at him properly. Jake seized the opportunity, pulling her back into his arms kissing her forehead. Bella looked up at him, confused by his actions. He took this opportunity to press his lips to hers gently. He didn't know how she would react. He knew she hadn't kissed anyone before. Poor Bella was beside herself, she had no idea what to do, what if she messed up, what if he didn't mean it, what if she ended up looking stupid. Jake put his hand on the back of Bella's head, trying once again, gently pushing his lips to hers. "It can't be a mistake if he doesit twice, can it?" Bella thought. She kissed him back gently. Slowly they made out on his bed, him leading the way for Bella. She was flustered and the feeling of Jake's hand moving up her abdomen had her nervous and excited at the same time.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the window and their moment was gone, Jake had to go to class, leaving Bella behind. She pretended to sleep awhile longer before going to make herself some breakfast. All the flatmates were like brothers to her so nobody though anything of Bella being there making breakfast.

The kiss played out in Bella's head all day, she wanted more! That night after town Jake walked her home, choosing to stay rather than walk home again. They crawled into bed together. Bella's choice of PJ's not doing anything to help Jake at all, seeing her in just her panties and an old band shirt made him want to take her right there. Jake knew he had to be careful though, this wasn't just any girl, it was Bella and she wasn't just important to him but to all of them. She snuggled into the covers before Jake followed, lying as close to her as he could. He didn't want to make it awkward and start talking about last night, the poor girl looked exhausted and her eyes were slowly falling he kissed her forehead and wished her sweet dreams, before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun crept through Bella's curtains the next morning.

"Ugh," Jake moaned, curtains' not being closed properly was his biggest pet peeve. The rays of light hadn't woken up the sleeping beauty beside him. He wanted to move to shut the curtains properly but didn't want to wake her up in doing so.

Bella could feel the light shining onto her face through the curtains. She smiled softly realizing that her whole body was wrapped in the heat of the boy he had been crushing on for months. She pretended to still be asleep.

Jake moved to shut the curtains properly, his morning wood brushing over Bella's thigh as he climbed over her to do so. Bella at first didn't realise what it was, when she did, her eyes popped open to look up at the gorgeous boy in her bed. He looked down at her sympathetically and apologized for waking her.

"I was already awake," she admitted, "I was just enjoying the morning."

Jake laughed as he moved back beside her wrapping her back up in his arms, careful to keep the rest of his body as far from Bella as he could. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or scare her.

Bella began drawing patterns on his chest. He recognized the simple and steady outlines of the patters of his people. He kissed Bella's hair before tilting her face up to his. He pressed his lips to hers and slowly moved his tongue towards her mouth, asking for permission, which of course she was more than happy to grant him with. Their kisses were slow and undoubtfully romantic. Bella was a little stunned, she wasn't used to seeing Jacob in the predicament just yet. Jake moved, balancing himself over her. Bella was getting more and more turned on. She could feel Jake's morning wood pressing into her thighs as they made out. It was making her nervous and excited. Jake moved his hands up Bella's sides, pulling her shirt up with him. He was surprised not only when Bella helped him take it off but by Bella's choice of lingerie. He didn't expect her to be into the flash sexy girly stuff, it seemed however she was. She was perfect, her hair splayed out on the pillow, her big brown eyes looking up at him in curiosity and those boobs were just asking to be touched. They were perfect, just fitting into Jake's large hands, lightly tanned and perfectly shaped, and for now, they were his for the taking. Just thinking about it made him harder.

They continued making out Jake trying to get rid of the bra, which was keeping him away from where his hands wanted to be. Bella pulled away for a minute laughing and instead, undoing the clasp at the back for him herself. She too was anticipating his touch. Her nipples hardened at the sudden exposure, Jake pulled back stopping to take her in once again. He never would have imagined he could get this girl.

His hands were on her breasts instantly, massaging as they kissed. Bella was getting awfully frustrated and her nether regions were just asking for attention. She moved her hips up towards Jake hoping for some friction. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her as if to say "already?" Jake moved his head down, licking and sucking at one of Bella's nipples while pinching and pulling at the other. "If only he knew how turned on this makes me…" Bella thought. She tried rubbing herself against him again feeling discouraged when he suddenly moved off her. Her face dropped in disappointment. Jake saw the look in her eyes and instantly felt bad. "Oh Bells, I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't want to rush into this. You have to be ready."

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling silly.

"All in due time my girl," Jake replied pulling her into the tightest hug.

Bella's curiosity got the better of her. She moved so that she was straddling Jake's thighs, slowly pulling down his underwear. She could see the outline of his penis, hard and throbbing. Suddenly she wasn't so confident but slowly pulled the fabric away. She didn't really know what to expect, she slowly ran her finger along the underside of it, laughing as Jake shuddered. Bella, proud that she had got a reaction from him, put her hand out to Jake, looking for his guidance. His large hand wrapped over her smaller one and around his member, at first moving slowly, up and down, so Bella could get a feel for it before increasing the speed to pump the shaft. Jake was impressed to say the least, removing his hand as Bella continued to pump him. He felt everything tighten, knowing he was about to cum, warning Bella to move. What she did next though shocked him completely. Rather than move out the way and let Jake finish himself of as he had suggested, Bella moved back putting her mouth over the head of his penis and continued pumping. Jake couldn't hold back any longer, releasing his seed straight into Bella's mouth. She swallowed, shocked as to what had prompted her to do that. She was embarrassed and got out of bed, finding her things for a shower.

Jake was confused, had he done something wrong? He too got up wrapping Bella up in his arms from behind.

"You ok," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded against his chest, but didn't speak. Jake turned her around to see tears falling down her cheeks. He hated seeing her cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I feel funny," she replied, "my insides are all mushed up and I'm doing things I would never have thought of doing."

"I'm such a slut," she muttered as an after thought.

Jake laughed "darling you are so far from it and I'm sorry, am I rushing you?"

Bella shook her head, "no I'm sorry, I am just being dumb and immature."

Jake pulled her into another one of his amazing hugs, holding her as tight as he could. Sometimes he forgot she had no experience with this sort of thing, whereas he had quite a lot.

Bella didn't want her flatmates to know that Jake had spent the night in her room, she knew if they found out they would make some big deal out of nothing…. For all anyone else knew they where just mates. They stayed in Bella's room until everyone else left the house before dressing and going to make breakfast.

They parted ways for the day after that. Bella got a text from Jake just after lunch saying **"Going up to the bach to go fishing with the bros, have a gud nite c u 2moro x." **Bella smiled, her best friend from home was coming down that afternoon so at least now she could spend time with her without being distracted by Jake.

Bella had an awesome night with her bestie, they gossiped for hours before Bella finally spilt the beans about Jake. Angela was so excited, she knew how much Bella liked this boy for she had seen it before Bella herself.

The following day was Bella's 19th birthday. She was feeling a bit home sick. Although her bestie was there she still wanted to spend the day with her family. Bella and Angela spend the day preparing for her party that night. It wasn't going to be big, just all the block and a few other friends. They went shopping for a dress and heels to knock Jake's socks off and Bella found one perfect. Short, purple, single strap gorgeous dress, she couldn't wait to see Jake now!

Bella's party was a hit, she had so much fun at home with her friends before they all headed into town. Bella and Jake had been keeping their distance not wanting anyone else to find out. He gave her a quick hug and wished her a happy birthday before moving outside to drink with the boys.

Bella and Jake surprised everyone that night. Everyone thought they were fighting since usually they would hang out together at parties along with some of the other boys. It wasn't until they were in town that everyone realized why. Bella had been dancing with her girls from home when Jake came up behind her and started dancing. They kept dancing for at least half an hour before Bella turned around, locking eyes with Jake, before it became too much and they began making out in the club. All of their friends were in the club and wolf whistles and cat calls came from all around them. Bella buried her face in Jake's chest as he laughed , getting high fives and pats on the back from everyone. Nobody was more shocked than Bella's 3 best girls. Never had they seen Bella so happy and chilled out but at the same time would never had expected her to get with Jake.

Always hospitable Bella had given her friends from home the key to her bedroom, so that they could sleep in her bed and she would sleep on the couch. She didn't mind, she was just happy they had come all the way to visit her for her birthday. Around 2 am Jake was ready to go home, he was tired from waking up early to fishing that morning, he asked Bella to go with him. She didn't want to leave her friends, but with their permission and lots of hugs, she and Jacob walked, hand in hand out of the club and caught a taxi home….

_Is Bella going to get a birthday surprise from Jake? Or is he too tired? Hmmm well next time! Please review love Ari xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and Bella walked out of the club, holding hands tightly, arms swinging gently in between the two of them. Bella let out a giggle when she noticed the red smudges all over Jakes face; the red lipstick had been a good idea earlier in the night, now she was regretting it a little bit. They found a taxi to take them home. Bella sat in the back, while Jake sat up front with the driver. She was amazed how he could manage to have a conversation with anybody about anything. Usually it was Bella who looked after Jake, but tonight was his turn. He paid the driver and helped her out of the cab. She shivered as the cool breeze hit her when she got out; he quickly wrapped his arms around her, walking behind her towards the door. He unlocked the front door leading her inside. She was worried; she didn't know what she was supposed to do now. Jake on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't think she was ready yet for them to actually go all the way so instead he was just going to make tonight worth remembering.

"Jake, can we walk to my house quickly?" Bella asked.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jake responded feeling a little dejected. '

"Yeah I just wanna get my PJ's and wash my face," she replied.

"Oh," Jake said quietly, "well here you can wear this," finding her a clean t-shirt. She excused herself to go and get changed and clean her face in the bathroom. She came scurrying back, in fear of being caught. The shirt Jake gave her was one of his old training shirts. If he said he didn't like seeing her in his team shirt with BLACK across her back, he would be lying. He pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tight and resting his chin on her head.

"Come," he said pulling her further towards his bed to sit, "you wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah ok," Bella responded.

Jake found his copy of Grease, knowing it was one of both his and Bella's favorites; they had discussed it many times. They crawled into Jake's bed, Jake spooning Bella as they watched it. She giggled as he sung along to every song. Awhile later they heard the rest of Jake's flatmates get home. Jake paused the movie to make it quiet. His best mate Embry knocked on the door, "Jake, bro, you there?" Jake thought of moving but then realized everyone had already seen them hook up in the club.

"Yeah bro," he replied. Embry opened the door, cocking an eyebrow at Jake when he saw Bella cuddled into him.

"Hey Bella," Embry said smugly "I'm gonna go, catch you guys in the morning." Embry left closing the door behind him. Jake put the movie back on and snuggled back into Bella.

As the movie finished, Bella rolled over to look at Jake. She smiled up at him, "this has been the best birthday ever."

"Nah seriously?" Jake replied, "Sorry I missed most of the day," he said genuinely apologetic, but at the same time glad he got to go fishing with the boys, lucky Bella wasn't clingy!

"That's ok, I had fun with Ange and the others anyway, and you're here now aren't ya?"

"Yeah," Jake smiled, kissing her forehead. Bella tilted her head up to kiss him. Their lips met in the middle, gentle and soft. Jakes hand were in Bella's hair, one of hers was in his hair, pulling him closer, the other wrapped around his back. Bella felt bad when she accidently yawned while they were kissing luckily Jake was tired too and suggested going to sleep.

"Happy Birthday sweet," he whispered, "sweet dreams."

She kissed his chest, "see you in the morning," she whispered back as she rolled back, so he was spooning her once again.

Bella woke up first in the morning, she still felt tired, and wanted to go back to sleep but remembered that her friends from home were still at her flat, she really didn't want to leave Jake now but knew she had better get back to them. She rolled out of bed, she couldn't remember where she had put her dress last night, and there was no way she was walking up the road in a t-shirt and her lacy red panties. She saw a pair of Jake's rugby shorts sticking out of his bag on the floor, "better than nothing," she thought, pulling them on. She kissed his forehead and snuck out before she woke him up, knowing he would probably spend at least half the day sleeping.

The girls were all already up and about when Bella let herself in. They all rushed over to give her a hug and interrogate her about her night with Jake. She was prepared for this… She knew that they would all think that they had all gone home and done the deed. Bella gave the girls a hug before assuring them that she didn't have any interesting stories to share and that they just watched a movie and went to bed. They were relentless; they wanted all the details, Bella only wished she had some to share.

When the time came for the girls to leave, Bella was disappointed, it had been tough juggling her new relationship with Jake with her old friends, but she wished they had been able to stay longer. Once they left Bella took a long hot shower before redressing in Jake's t-shirt and crawling back into her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**MEANWHILE…. (At Jake's flat…)**

Jake was still in bed but he could hear the boys talking about what had happened the night before. They had all always been overprotective of Bella, just as she was of them, but none of them had ever expected she would go for a guy like Jake.

"Damn I never thought Bella would be one for displays of affection like that," Jake heard Quil say. The others laughed.

"I think sexual Bella has just been unleashed," Embry cackled. Jake smirked, yeah he had unleashed the sexual deviant in Bella. He could still smell her on him, he missed her already. The boys continued their tirade out in the kitchen until Jake walked out. He was greeted by catcalls and high fives until Embry pulled him aside.

"Jake, bro, you know I love Bella like a sister, we knew each other before we knew anyone else at the block," Embry said, "don't you dare hurt that girl."

Jake laughed, pulling Embry into a headlock, "As if," Jake replied.

Embry laughed, knowing Jake would treat Bella well, he couldn't afford to shower her in gifts, but Bella wasn't materialistic anyway, but Jake would worship the ground she walked on. He was as loyal as they came; really he was perfect for their Bella. Jake couldn't wait to see his girl again.


End file.
